


you fit me better than my favorite sweater

by aestheticzjm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, i went back and edited the heck out of this :-), idek this sucks lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticzjm/pseuds/aestheticzjm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where zayn discovers niall's daddy kink, and uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you fit me better than my favorite sweater

**Author's Note:**

> p.s if this looks different to anyone, it's because i edited the heck out of it and i think i made it better?? idk, i wrote this a really long time ago so i just fixed my mistakes and stuff. hope you enjoy. :-)

Zayn saunters into Niall’s room, a frown imminent on his face. "Ni?" He calls out softly, his eyebrows knitting together as he doesn’t see him anywhere. "For fuck’s sake," Zayn mumbles under his breath, as his eyes scan the empty room. He lets out a soft sigh, his frown deepening slightly because he really did have to talk to him.

He notices Niall’s laptop open, and out of half-curiosity, and half-boredom, he walks over, plopping down onto the large, comfortable bed. Even though they were sharing a flat and had the same exact mattress, he swore that Niall's was softer. Louis and Harry seemed to have the same problem, as well.   His eyebrows knit into another small frown as he reads the URL of the website Niall had open.

"He reads fan fiction?" Zayn mutters out loud, mostly to himself. The blonde was never gonna hear the end of this, that was for sure. He scans quickly over the text, (just for giggles) his eyes widening comically at a few of the words he read; it was pure porn, or smut, as it was called on the internet.

A soft gasp escapes his lips as he looks at the hashtags: _#ziall smut #pwp #daddy kink #top zayn #dom zayn #frottage #blowjob_. Zayn mutters something under his breath, as he rereads the hashtags. He always thought that Niall had a thing for Liam or Harry. . .  why would he be reading this?

Another soft sound escapes his lips as he reads through the story, and his jeans suddenly feel a lot tighter than they were a few seconds ago. Zayn exhales a soft breath at a rather interesting realization as he reads through the story; Niall had a daddy kink. He quickly sets the laptop back on the table, suddenly feeling a bit _interesting_ as he shuffled back to his room and slammed the door, collapsing onto the bed. He cards his fingers through his hair, trying to ignore the hardness in his pants.

 

He jacked off later that night in the shower, and the only thing in his head was the thought of how tight and hot Niall would be around his cock.

 

Zayn really just can’t take it anymore. Niall acts the same around him, laughing and hugging him on stage like it’s no big deal, but Zayn can only ever manage half-hearted chuckles, because all he can think about is pounding into Niall relentlessly.  . . over and over and over until Niall is reduced to a hot, sweaty, mess under him.

 

"Boys, me and Harry are thinking of going out to the club, a boy's night out kind of thing," Louis pauses, taking a quick glance in the mirror as he runs a hand through his messily styled hair. "Wanna tag along? It's gonna be fun," Louis smiles at the three of them, who all happen to be lying on the couch.

"Nah, 'm good mate. Just want to like, relax," More like jack off to the thought of Niall, Zayn adds pathetically in his head.

Liam shrugs a bit in response, getting up. "Sure, got nothing better to do," He mumbles, walking over to Louis and Harry. The three of them look to Niall expectantly, always the party animal; "I’m kinda tired today, go have fun," Niall says, and Zayn honest to god almost chokes on air.                                                                                                             

This would be the first time they’d be alone together since the incident, and if Zayn happens to pounce on Niall, and maybe tear him apart, it’s really not his fault. Louis shrugs, and the 3 of them walk out, Harry closing the door behind him.

Zayn looks at Niall, from where he’s sitting down on the couch. "Let’s watch a film, yeah?" Zayn suggests, because that’s probably the safest option. Niall simply nods and shoots the older boy a small smile in response, looking to the large, flat screen TV. Zayn scans through the movies they have, before settling on Alone I, the Japanese version, of course.

Zayn tries his best not to look at Niall throughout the film, until a particularly scary jump scene happens, and Niall lets out a small whimper. Zayn tries his best not to moan at the small sound, as he looks over at him. Niall’s hiding his face behind a blanket, and Zayn can’t help but chuckle softly. 

"Nialler?" He questions softly, arching a brow. Niall looks up from where he’s cowering, a scared expression on his face.

"Hmm?" He says adorably, and it sounds more like a whimper again, and Zayn shakes his head slowly, a rather amused smile tugging at his lips. "Come here," He commands lowly, spreading his arms open for Niall. Zayn _knows_ that he shouldn’t be doing this, but he can’t help it, so. . . why the fuck not?

Niall crawls over, looking to Zayn for an okay, before settling between his arms, practically melting at the first contact of skin. Zayn wraps his arms around Niall protectively, the movie almost forgotten now.

Zayn can feel Niall shiver when another jump-scare scene plays, and the words come out of Zayn’s mouth before he can stop himself; _"It’s okay, baby,"_. Zayn can practically feel Niall tense in his arms, and he mentally slaps himself. Niall looks up at him with those huge, innocent blue eyes of his and Zayn can’t help himself anymore.

"Fuck it," He says curtly, attaching his lips to Niall’s. Niall lets out a soft squeak, but makes no attempt of pulling away, even though he easily can. Zayn skates his soft plush lips over Niall’s deliciously chapped ones, receiving a soft, broken moan in return.

He flicks his tongue out onto Niall’s kiss bitten bottom lip, and Niall opens up just for him. Zayn wastes no time in shoving his tongue down Niall’s throat, letting his hands wander down to Niall’s bum. Niall lets out a soft whimper as he cards his fingers through Zayn’s hair.

Zayn effortlessly flips them over so Niall is on Zayn’s lap. "Grind on me," Zayn rasps out, after disconnecting his lips from Niall’s. Niall can only moan in response as he begins grinding away on Zayn’s lap, his hair disheveled and his lips shiny with spit.

Zayn moans, thrusting upwards as he captures Niall’s lips into another heated kiss. They both moan into each other’s mouths, their jeans providing the perfect friction. "M’ close Zayn, harder," Niall moans out, grinding down onto Zayn’s covered cock.

Zayn then proceeds to make what may be the best or worst decision in his life (in his case, it turned out to be the best, but that doesn’t really matter) Zayn sits up a bit, continuing to thrust his hips upwards as he leans closer to Niall’s ear. "Call me daddy," He growls huskily, and Niall’s coming, hard, an animalistic moan escaping his lips.

Zayn can’t even make a snide remark about how fast Niall came, because suddenly, Niall is unzipping his jeans and Jesus Christ, Zayn forgets to breathe for a second because suddenly Niall has those sinful lips wrapped around his cock.

Niall bobs his head up and down, keeping his gaze interlocked with Zayn the whole time. Zayn tries to look at Niall, but he throws his head back in pleasure, a moan escaping his lips. Niall stops bobbing his head for a second, removing his lips from where they’re wrapped around Zayn’s hot cock.

"Come for me daddy," Niall moans, and Zayn almost chokes again because _holy fuck_. "I want to swallow all of daddy’s hot cum," Niall says softly, his tone completely innocent and how can something that bad sound so good coming out of his mouth? He wraps his lips back around Zayn’s cock, sucking twice as hard and hollowing his cheeks. Zayn comes with a strangled moan of _"Fuck Ni,"_ and for a second, the only sound is both of them breathing heavily.

Then Niall crawls back into Zayn’s arms, settling in the crook of Zayn’s neck and nuzzling there like a kitten. "Love you," He mumbles gently into Zayn’s neck, and Zayn can’t help but smile fondly at his boy, nuzzled in his arms. "Love you too, baby,"

 


End file.
